light_or_dark_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Trelon Olas
Trelon Olas is a Coruscanti male human currently in the employ of the Imperial Quarter on the planet of Onderon. Personal History Rising from a turmultous childhood, Trelon Olas would first find some semblence of consistent success during service in the Coruscant Security Force, specifically that of the Underworld Police. Despite training he would later reflect upon as grossly insufficient for the troubles faced beneath the surface of the ecumenopolis planet, the familiarity of the chaos proved oddly cathartic initially for Trelon, finding ease in navigating the social oddities of the underworld where others from offplanet or otherwise struggled. It tired him soon enough though, but knowing of little else, continued to serve for the best part of half a decade in total, first as a Cadet, then an Officer, finally ascending to the position of Captain - in charge of the management of the entirety of Level 3382. It would be against a crime syndicate called the Purple Crown, in truth a subsidary of wider Hutt attempts to spread their influence on the Republic capital through Ziro the Hutt and his connections to the Black Sun, that the breaking point would come for Trelon. Understaffed and extensively outgunned in terms of credits, equipment and general resources, he would time and time again fail to break the Hutt stranglehold on the Level. His pleas for further support from the Coruscant Security Force would fall upon deaf and uncaring ears of those otherwise engaged. One night, the Security Office of Level 3382 would be sacked, the weapons, armour and contraband within stolen. Most would surely assume that the strike was organised by the Purple Crown, the charismatic Captain taken in the struggle and surely either sold into slavery in the Outer Rim or dead by blaster bolt in some deeper Level, but instead Trelon had fled, filling a stolen LAAT/le gunship with the supplies he had looted. Largely following the Perlemian Trade Route in his flight from Coruscant, Trelon initally steered wide around the fortress world of Anaxes, before rejoining the Route near Brentaal IV. He would not stop in his journey until reaching the Outer Rim Territory planet of Estaria, upon which he would trade his stolen vessel and much of his cargo to purchase a Ghtroc Industries Class-440 Light Freighter. With it he would continue he journey further from the Core Worlds. Selling what little of his pillaged resources remained and using them to start a modestly lucrative trade route transporting items both licit and otherwise, Trelon would find himself forging connections with crimelords and underworld representatives. Most encounters were clinical, guided by business and proximity alone, but a few among them would develop into that of more amicable nature. Profits allowed him to upgrade and modify his original Security Captain uniform, add new equipment to his collection and replace the sluggish Light Freighter with a ForgeLight Conclave V-II015 craft - dubbed the Oracle. Now operating largely out of the Expansion Region, his involvements in activities deemed unsavoury to many would expand - smuggler, arms dealer, counterfeiter, data-courier, bounty hunter. In time, the lattermost would bring him to Onderon, where his particular skills have placed him in the employ of the Imperial presence on the jungle world. Character Skills * STR - 8 - Bulk and brawn has never been something Trelon has placed a great deal of importance upon. With the Coruscant Security Force his uniform served to grant him an intimidating aura and now his actions speak in place of his physical prowess. * DEX - 18 - One hardly survives operating in and out of the criminal underworld without steady hands to hold a blaster, fast feet should a quick escape be needed and a mind for evasive manoeuvres at the helm of a ship. ** Ranged - Expert ** Piloting - Expert * CON - 12 - A life of close shaves and near-misses have given Trelon a sense of hardiness slightly greater than most, but he still relies on his armour in place of a naturally robust frame. * INT - 12 - With a wealth of time available to him while travelling from system to system, Trelon's attention has turned to that of his equipment. With a minor competence for tinkering, he has made a number of simple modifications to his weapons and tools over the years. ** Investigation - Proficient * WIS - 10 - Contented enough with enough perception and insight to guide his judgement, Trelon has never delved into deeper or greater mysteries in pursuit of enlightenment. * CHA - 12 - Trelon cannot claim to be the most bold, enthralling, intimidating or sly individual in a room but he has learned a little from those that can make such a claim. One would surely struggle to call him alluring nonetheless. Equipment Trelon has had a hand in many careers across a magnitude of planets, star systems and territories since his departure from Coruscant. His collection of equipment reflects this way of life. Reflecting the domination of BlasTech Industries across the intergalactic market, much of Trelon's weaponry features their logo. * A-180 Blaster - Trelon's go-to sidearm for missions owing to the versatility and ability to be reconfigured into a blaster rifle, sniper rifle or ion launcher as per the demands of the mission in question. It is most commonly held in pistol configuration within the holster at his side. * Breather Blast Helmet - Modified from his standard issue uniform from his time in the Coruscant Security Force, Trelon's helm has been adjusted to include a targeting visor as part of his heads-up display and a rebreather. * Czerka Arms Vibroknuckler - Designed in the Sayormi-style, Trelon has been known to wear this bladed weapon around his fist when violent matters need to be settled without use of blaster technology, often with his Treppus-2 Vibroblade in his other hand. * DC-15LE - A variant version of the standard DC-15 Blaster Rifle used prolifically throughout the Clone Wars, Trelon has further modified the rifle for his own personal preferences, including a shoulder stock carved from engraved greel wood. * Dur-24 Wrist Laser - Built into the armourweave and metal covering his right arm, the weapon offered limited effective range but extreme portability, making it available in near all situations. * Merr-Sonn Stun Baton - Acquired following a run-in with the Corporate Sector Authority on the planet of Kalla VII, Trelon has since used the device when assistance in subduing a mark is required. * Treppus-2 Vibroblade - Shaped around a hilt of polished scatrium, Trelon's Vibroblade is in truth rarely used owing to his preference for conflict at range, should it prove necessary at all. * V-6 Haywire Grenades - As the clones of the Republic fell in battle, their weapons and armour would be quickly snatched up by dealers and profiteers, these EMP grenades were obtained no differently. * X-8 Night Sniper Blaster Pistol - With a computerised scope and silent mode operation, the X-8 served an important purpose in matters where stealth and discretion remained paramount. Companions F1-PL3S (Plex) Perception ''- Proficient'' A variant F1 Exploration Droid, Plex is Trelon's longest standing addition to his cohort of droids aboard the Oracle. Travelling with him on most of trips planet-side, this Fifth-Degree Droid serves as both his companion and a second pair of eyes when tracking down a bounty, or seeking out potential marks. Plex stands approximately one metre tall and is equipped with audio, olfactory, photosensitive and motion-activated sensors, as well as a heavy grasper jaw. NBR-02 (Amber) Engineering - Proficient After an encounter with pirates in the Merthian Sector, Trelon was forced to call port for repairs, fortunate in the proximity to the terrestial world of Tazan. At Tazan City, he acquired a DUM-series pit droid with the designation NBR-02 to assist should such occurrences happen once again, a strong possibility given his line of work and those that it demands he calls associates. While Amber would surely prove of little overall help individually to repair a ship gutted entirely by heavy blaster fire, he serves to a respectable standard in manners of general maintenace throughout the Oracle. TYN-886 (Doctor Shrimp) Ranged - Proficient TYN-886, both affectionately and antagonistically referred to as Doctor Shrimp by Trelon in reference to its crustacean-like head, is a reprogrammed and heavily modified Baktoid Combat Automata B1 Battle Droid. Recently acquired as little more than a distraction for Trelon's ploys, TYN-886 has already been repaired on numerous occasions by Trelon and NBR-02 after suffering countless injuries and each time returns slightly quirkier and glitchier than before.Category:Characters